Une Histoire au goût désagréable de sucre
by Shiyotoro
Summary: KyungSoo avait toujours eu un amour sans limite pour les bonbons JongIn, lui, tout au contraire de KyungSoo ne pouvait pas supporter tout ce qui était sucré


_KyungSoo_ avait toujours eu un amour sans limite pour les bonbons, ces petites sucreries multicolores dont enfants comme adultes raffolent. Partout il promenait son odeur sucrée devenue légendaire dans son lycée. Il était appelé KyungSoo le garçon de sucre, et si vous voulez savoir il n'en avait rien à faire.

 _JongIn_ , lui, tout au contraire de KyungSoo ne pouvait pas supporter tout ce qui était sucré. Il maudissait toutes ces friandises, gâteaux, chocolats ou bonbons; il ne faisait d'ailleurs aucune différence entre les quatre. L'odeur le rendait nauséeux, et le goût malade. Il était appelé JongIn l'anti sucre, et pour être honnête, il s'en foutait royalement.

 **14 février** _d'une année_ \- **17h** _12_ \- _lycée inconnu_ \- _Corée du sud_

JongIn n'avait jamais aimé ce jour maudit pour tout célibataire qu'est la saint Valentin; de plus pour lui les sucettes ou les chocolats en forme de cœurs était tout sauf romantiques. Le jour de cette fête purement commerciale, la seule action d'ouvrir son casier lui donnait envie de courir aux toilettes rien qu'aux effluves horriblement sucrées qui s'échappaient des cadeaux sucrés empilés sur ses cahiers et affaires de cours.

À ce moment-là il crut qu'il allait dégobiller son repas sur le coup, mais c'est combattant contre son corps qu'il prit à bout de bras la pile de chocolats, courant à moitié vers la poubelle la plus proche pour tout jeter sans ménagement, se retenant de vomir par dessus. Il soupira de soulagement quand en retournant à son casier il découvrit que l'odeur de sucre avait presque disparue. Se préparant à repartir après avoir refermé son casier, JongIn fut étonné de découvrir une petite enveloppe grise sous son pied; la ramassant il put lire à l'un des coins de l'enveloppe deux mots écrits soigneusement au stylo noir « lis moi ». Il l'ouvrit intrigué et en sortit un papier gris clair :

« Je te **déteste** pour tant de choses... Je te **déteste** de ne voir personne d'autre que tes amis. Je te **déteste** de ne pas me voir, moi, qui te regarde tout le temps. Je te **déteste** de prêter tant d'attention a ces filles aux hormones en implosion quant elles rentrent dans un champ inférieur a 10m de toi. Je te **déteste** d'être toujours aussi beau, autant les cheveux blond que brun; je suis certain que même habillé avec un sac en plastique tu aurais l'allure d'un mannequin. Je te **déteste** d'être si indifférent a ce qu'il y a autour de toi. Je te **déteste** d'être si envoûtant, si attrayant, si... toi. Je te **déteste**. Je te **déteste** tellement. Mais je t' **aime** tellement en même temps. Tu ne me connais pas -j'ai fini d'imaginer pouvoir exister à tes yeux- mais moi je te connais, tu ne m' **aimes** pas -ça aussi j'ai fini de l'espérer- mais moi je t' **aime** . Mais c'est comme ça. J'avais juste besoin de te le transmettre. Joyeuse saint Valentin JongIn. Merci d'avoir lu. »

JongIn relut une deuxième fois la lettre, ses pensées tourbillonnaient dans son esprit. Une question s'imposa tout d'abord: "Qui ?" Mais bien d'autres s'enchaînèrent, "Pourquoi ? Était-ce une blague ? Une vraie déclaration ? Il y avait donc des gens de ce bord dans ce lycée ? Pourquoi lui et pas un autre ?" Mais une seule question revenait: "Qui ?"

Il s'adossa aux casiers se laissant glisser contre, il n'aurait su dire pourquoi mais cette lettre l'intriguait. "Qui ?" Il avait comme un besoin de la savoir. Mais si il trouvait ce garçon, que ferait-il ? Se moquerait-il de lui ? Le rabaisserait-il ? Ou répondrait-il à cette lettre ?

Il soupira et prit sa tête entre ses mains, il détestait vraiment la saint Valentin c'était une fête bien trop fatigante pour lui. Laissant sa tête frapper contre les casiers derrière lui il lâcha un long soupir à fendre l'âme avant de sursauter. Une odeur sucrée venait de passer pour rapidement disparaître. Son ventre se tordit et il se leva pour partir vite dehors, espérant que l'air l'empêcherait de lâcher ses tripes sur le sol.

 **27 février** \- **11h** _30_ \- _inter-cours avant la dernière heure de la matinée_

\- Tiens Kyungi, je te les offre, je te les ai achetés ce matin, il y avait une offre et en plus mon caissier m'en a offert une, et tu sais quoi ? Sur le ticket de caisse il m'a écrit son numéro, je suis trop content ! Sérieux il est trop canon ce mec ! Si je pouvais me faire son petit cul…

\- Merci Baek ! Et garde ce genre de chose pour toi, c'est pas que ça me gêne… mais voilà quoi…

JongIn se tourna vers la provenance des voix. Un petit groupe d'amis regroupé autour de deux bureaux qui avaient été collés parlait et riait bruyamment, faisant probablement à lui seul tout le bruit qui emplissait la classe. Au milieu de ce groupe il y avait ce garçon, KyungSoo; il entendait souvent parler de lui par ses amis ou même par ses groupies comme étant son contraire, un garçon accro aux sucreries que lui déteste tant. "Comment fait-il pour supporter ces… choses ? C'ést écœurant ! Certes c'est beau à l'œil mais c'est tout !" Sans s'en rendre compte JongIn s'était mis à fixer intensément KyungSoo qui avait arrêté de rire pour se mettre à rougir en sentant le regard transperçant du plus jeune sur lui.

JongIn sourit, ne détournant pas le regard, s'amusant des rougeurs du plus vieux; il savait très bien que c'était lui qui avait écrit cette lettre il y avait déjà 13 jours. C'est Taemin qui lui avait parlé du garçon de sucre et tout laissait deviner que c'était lui l'expéditeur, maintenant qu'il y faisait attention il voyait bien tous ses regard, il entendait certaines des remarques que faisait le groupe d'amis par moments pour rire. Même si il devait bien admettre qu'au début les sentiments du plus vieux l'avaient vraiment étonné car ils ne se connaissaient pas du tout et devait s'être parlé à peine une ou deux fois, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être comblé rien qu'à l'idée qu'un garçon si adorable l'ait remarqué. La seule chose qui le bloquait pour accepter sa demande était qu'il avait juré enfant qu'avant d'avoir une relation de couple il devait être passé par les deux cases « connaissance » et « ami » -même si pour ce cas « ami craquant et adorable » conviendrait mieux-.

C'est donc après presque deux semaines de questionnement intense que JongIn avait décidé -avec les appréciations de Taemin et Mun Gyu- qu'il allait tenter une approche pour devenir ami et plus si affection (qu'il y aurait forcément, foi de JongIn). Car il n'allait pas le cacher mais les charmes de KyungSoo ne le laissaient pas indifférent. Il y avait un seul problème. Un problème assez grand quand même : l'odeur de KyungSoo, il n'insinuait pas qu'il puait… enfin si, il sentait le sucre et ça, ça suffisait à éloigner JongIn.

Il laissa tomber sa tête sur sa table soupirant, attristé, n'écoutant pas le cour qui avait repris, faisant commencer le décompte infernal de la dernière heure avant la pause du midi que tous attendaient.

 **12h** _45_ \- _pause_ **midi** \- _coin de verdure derrière la cafétéria_

JongIn allongé sur l'herbe après avoir fini son sandwich parlait avec Taemin et Mun Gyu.

\- Sinon tu en es où avec KyungSoo ? Tu as eu le temps d'aller le voir ? _demanda Mun Gyu au bout d'un moment._

\- J'en suis toujours nulle part. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça maintenant ? Répondit le concerné en se redressant en position assise sur l'herbe.

\- Et bien figure toi que je te le demande maintenant parce que je profite de l'absence de notre chère So Ra, et donc du bruit qui l'accompagne.

Sa remarque les fit rire, ils adoraient So Ra mais c'est vrai qu'ils devaient admettre que leur amie était une vraie pile électrique.

\- Dites, ce serait pas KyungSoo là-bas ? Demanda la jeune fille en arrivant à la hauteur de ses trois amis coupant net les rires de JongIn qui se tourna vers l'endroit où regardait son amie. Effectivement c'était KyungSoo, il était en train de parler avec un garçon qui se tenait dos à eux, il n'avait pas l'air vraiment heureux et ses sourcils étaient froncés alors que ses lèvres bougeaient à toute vitesse. KyungSoo fit un mouvement pour partir mais l'autre garçon le retint par le bras en lui disant quelque chose que JongIn ne pouvait pas entendre de là où il était.

JongIn ne se leva que quand il vit que KyungSoo l'avait remarqué et il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers les deux garçons laissant ses amis derrière lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? On dirait une scène d'un mauvais drama. Demanda JongIn avant d'ajouter à l'intention du garçon qui retenait toujours KyungSoo par le bras, Je sais pas si tu t'en rends compte mais je pense qu'il aimerait que tu le lâches. Le garçon répondit par un grognement et tira KyungSoo qui ne réagit pas, fixant JongIn et écrasa ses lèvres sur celles du plus vieux qui se mit à se débattre ne lâchant pas JongIn du regard, le suppliant silencieusement de l'aider. Ce dernier vit rouge et attrapa la nuque de l'inconnu pour le reculer du garçon de sucre et lui asséner un lourd coup de point dans la mâchoire le projetant au sol.

 **12h** _57 - infirmerie_

\- Donc je résume: tu viens me voir avec le nez éclaté, et les mains en sang pour après me dire que tu t'es fait ça en tombant dans les escaliers ? Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai la nette impression d'être prise pour une idiote. Je me trompe ?

JongIn laissa échapper un rire franc aux paroles de sa tante -et accessoirement l'infirmière du lycée- comprenant que son excuse était tout sauf crédible. Sa tante lui asséna une claque derrière la tête en soupirant :

\- JongIn, je te connais depuis que tu es un foetus donc tu vas me dire ce qui s'est passé et alors j'envisagerai, peut-être, de cacher toutes tes blessures à ta mère.

\- Bon d'accord je me suis battu. Mais il l'avait cherché. Grogna le jeune garçon

\- Je le savais ! Et pourquoi il le méritait? Il t'avait fais une remarque ou alors c'est pour une histoire de fille ?

JongIn rougit sans pouvoir s'en empêcher et bégaya gêné :

\- Mais c'est aucun des deux…

\- Oh donc c'est pour un garçon ? Je le savais, depuis tout petit je savais que tu serais de ce bord-là ! Tu peux pas savoir comment tatie est contente ! Et c'est qui l'heureux élu ? Demanda la jeune femme en gloussant à chaque fin de phrase.

\- C'est KyungSoo, on est dans la même classe.

JongIn se triturait les doigts, nerveux, c'était différent de le dire à quelqu'un de sa famille qu'à des amis. Surtout que là, sa tante avait arrêtée tout mouvement avant d'éclater de rire.

\- KyungSoo ? Un petit brun ? le garçon acquiesça, C'est une bonne chose pour lui, je pense que c'est le genre personne dont tu as besoin. Mais dit moi, son odeur n'est pas un peut trop sucrée pour toi, cher neveu ?

\- C'est le problème... soupira le « neveu ». La femme éclata une nouvelle fois de rire devant l'air totalement abattu de son neveu.

 **9 mars** - **8h** _30 - dans une salle de classe_

Ça faisait un moment déjà que JongIn n'était pas revenu au lycée et ça inquiétait KyungSoo qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher, toujours, de fixer la place vide où normalement se trouvait le garçon qu'il aimait. Il avait honte et en même temps était heureux de ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois qu'il avait vu JongIn. Savoir que ce dernier l'avait vu se faire embrasser par Jean-Eudes -son correspondant français un peut trop collant- le gênait, mais en voyant comment il avait réagi, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'espérer que JongIn s'intéressait peut-être à lui. Même si il était à 80% sûr que c'était des espoirs sans fondements. Comment ce garçon si parfait pourrait s'intéresser à lui ? Alors qu'il était si banal... En plus il avait entendu dire, et en avait eu la preuve, que JongIn ne pouvait supporter ni l'odeur, ni le goût de tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin au sucre. Et dieu sait à quel point KyungSoo, lui, était accro à toutes ces choses. Au début il avait essayé d'arrêter de manger des sucreries, mais il n'avait pas tenu longtemps sans ses doses quotidiennes.

On toqua à la porte avant de la faire coulisser, le professeur s'interrompit dan son monologue et demanda au nouvel arrivant d'aller s'installer. KyungSoo releva la tête quand le garçon passa à côté de son bureau. Et son cœur s'emballa quand il tomba dans deux orbes noires qui le regardaient.

JongIn.

Il était toujours aussi beau, et voilà, juste une semaine et le revoir lui donnait l'impression de voler. L'amour est vraiment un sentiment étrange….

KyungSoo regarda du coin de l'œil JongIn s'assoir à l'opposé de la classe. So Ra, une de ses amies, qui était assise à côté de lui, se tourna tout de suite vers son ami pour lui parler, et probablement lui demander des explications pour son absence. Cette vue de JongIn riant avec cette fille fit bouillonner KyungSoo. Lui aussi voudrait pouvoir parler à JongIn, le faire rire, l'entendre lui répondre, voir ses sourires de près. So Ra obtenait l'attention de JongIn bien trop facilement d'après lui.

\- Kyung, tu vas finir par la tuer avec un tel regard. Chuchota Baekhyun en donnant un coup de pied dans la chaise de son ami assis juste en face de lui;

\- Ça lui apprendrait tiens. Grogna le petit brun aux grands yeux en réponse, faisant souffler son meilleur ami.

\- Ce que tu peux être navrant par moments !

 **18h** _17 - dans les couloirs d'un lycée inconnu_

KyungSoo ouvrit son casier en baillant, il regrettait d'avoir accepté d'aider son professeur. Lui qui avait prévu d'aller s'acheter des bonbons en rentrant c'était trop tard, le temps qu'il y aille le magasin serait fermé, et en plus il n'avait pas pu parler avec JongIn, mais bon, c'était pas comme si il aurait osé le faire même si il en avait eu l'occasion.

Alors qu'il prenait les cahier dont il aurait besoin pour ses devoirs, une enveloppe épaisse lui tomba sur les pieds, il se baissa et la ramassa, à l'un des coins il pouvait lire « j'ai lu la tienne donc maintenant c'est ton tour », il souri comprenant qui était l'expéditeur.

« Je **déteste** ton odeur, mais toi j'ai envie d'essayer de t' **aimer**. Tu veux bien ?

PS: j'ai cru mourir dans ce magasin. »

KyungSoo sourit comme un idiot, dans l'enveloppe, une sucette, un simple coeur rouge perché en haut de son long bâton blanc.


End file.
